1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for marketing which possess a useful function, for example, a marketing device providing a device for holding a useful object in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marketing and advertising are cornerstones of the economy, which are used by businesses and individuals to promote themselves and their products. Particularly, in the field of self-marketing, individuals such as realtors, insurance agents and salesman create portable marketing objects or devices with a useful function that are given away; the intention of this being that an individual will regularly use the device and view the marketing material portions.
An example of such a device would be a pad of paper with a realtor's picture and contact information printed at the top of each page. When an individual writes something on the pad of paper, he or she views the realtor's information. If an individual has such a pad of paper out in plain view, or if the individual uses it to write a note to another person, even more people view the realtor's information. However, marketing devices such as these are typically mass-produced, and once created are fixed and unalterable (e.g. once a realtor's picture is put on a pad of paper, another realtor cannot alter the pad and use their picture without a whole new pad being manufactured). Managers of sales teams who order such devices for their employees in bulk will be left with “junk inventory” should an employee change positions. Likewise, if one is promoting themselves and their contact information or resume changes, he or she would have to dispose of the device containing the outdated information and order a new stock of the devices. While simple pads of paper may be relatively inexpensive, other more complex marketing devices may not be, resulting in unnecessary expenses.
The above devices also cannot fully capitalize on the environment of an automobile. Many people spend a significant portion of their day in an automobile. Additionally, many people will travel places with friends and family and go out to lunch with co-workers. However, devices such as the pad of paper above cannot be displayed prominently due to the structure and motion of a vehicle and thus are not sufficiently or regularly seen or used by the driver or passengers.